My Glove
by Concolor44
Summary: What might have happened at Elsa's coronation ball if her staff and allies had been even marginally effective? Maybe this ... A Quantum Point Divergence story pivoting on the crucial decision of whether to run or finally face her fears.
1. Chapter 1

**My Glove**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_**Author's Note: Anyone who has seen the movie will have to admit that those around Elsa who were supposed to act as her support staff really screwed up at her coronation ball. It truly was inexcusable. Here is my version of How It Should Have Ended. Truly, it wouldn't have made nearly as gripping a movie … but then most of us prefer life when it ISN'T quite so gripping.**_

. . .

. . .

**Chapter One**

. . .

. . .

Everyone in the Ballroom was watching as the drama played out between Princess and Queen.

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please, please, I can't _**live**_ like this anymore!"

The Queen stared at the Princess for two breaths. "Then leave." She turned, shoulders slumped, and walked away.

Panting in frustration, Anna gasped, "What did I ever do to you?

"Enough, Anna."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?" she pleaded with her sister's retreating back, "Why do you shut the _**world**_ out? WHAT are you so AFRAID of?"

"I said," responded Elsa with force, "ENOUGH!" She threw out her arm in a gesture of finality … and jagged spars of ice sprang from the floor in a bristling semicircle between her and everyone else.

Anna backed away, along with anyone who happened to be close to the threatening ring of ice. Hans looked from the ice to the Queen in shock. The Duke of Weselton muttered, "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here!"

Anna's face demonstrated her utter confusion and concern as she whispered, "Elsa?"

The Queen, her composure shattered beyond recovery, turned and fled the Ballroom. Anna could only stand and stare at where she'd been.

Hans came up to stand at her side, taking her hand in a much more tentative manner than he had earlier. "Anna … did you know …"

"No." Her voice still muted in shock, she added, "She never … never said anything. Nothing at all." Turning haunted eyes to Hans, she asked, "Why? Why wouldn't she have said anything?"

The Duke and his bodyguards edged around the field of frigid spikes and gained the door. "She mustn't escape!" he declared.

That jarred Anna from her stasis. "What?" she called after him. "What do you mean, escape? Queens don't have to escape their own castles!"

But the Duke paid her no attention, following his men out the door. One of his guards asked, "Which way'd she go?"

. . .

. . .

Which way, indeed.

Elsa darted through the Ballroom's Entrance Hall and out into the main hallway that led from the Courtyard all the way through the castle to the Rear Gate. She took a hesitant step toward the front …

A firm hand gripped her forearm. "Your Majesty."

She all but shrieked, spinning around and yanking her arm free. "Who … Kai?"

"Please, Your Majesty, this way." He held an arm out toward an open door just down the hall. "We haven't much time."

"But … Kai … I …"

"Yes. Now everyone knows."

"Wait, _what?_ You _knew?_"

"And Gerda. And Admiral Naismith and Bishop Torvik." Sounds of running boots reached their ears. "Please, Majesty, this way!"

In her current mental state she was desperate to grasp at something – _anything_ –that smacked of normalcy, and followed Kai through the door. He locked it behind them and hurried her toward the dim outline of another door several paces away. When that one was locked behind them as well, Elsa took a look around. "What is … I've never seen this before. What is this room?"

"This is the Butler's Preparatory Room."

"… Preparatory for what?"

"Serving wine to large groups of guests. Given the complete lack of revelry in the castle prior to today, it has been out of general use for quite some time."

She looked around the room, noting the shelves, the mixing equipment, and the various bins that could be used to cool magnums of champagne. She also noted another door. "Where does that lead?"

"To a part of the servants' quarters. But don't worry about that. It is hardly ever used, and I imagine that hall is quite dusty." He moved across the room and examined a small stove, then set tinder and kindling in the firebox. "I am going to prepare you some tea."

"… Tea." She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the wall. Tea sounded normal. Ordinary. She liked tea. "That would be good." Her mind was in such a whirl of contradictory thoughts and feelings, dread and regret that she couldn't latch onto any single one for more than a few seconds. One thought kept popping to the front, though: Kai knew. Kai had always known. And Gerda. And … did he say Admiral Naismith? He had been a good friend to Papa. And someone else? And how many more? She'd never suspected. She'd been such a fool …

Kai left her alone with her thoughts for the present. Nothing more was said for a few minutes while the stove heated and he readied the kettle. Nodding to himself, he said, "It won't take long. We should be safe here until things settle a bit."

At the word 'safe', Elsa's face crumpled. She sank into one of the small chairs and dropped her head into her hands. "I've ruined everything."

"No."

"Yes. Yes, I have. And Anna hates me, and I'll lose the kingdom and …"

"You'll do no such thing."

Her puzzled gaze sought his. "What?"

Taking the few steps over to stand in front of her, he assumed an air of command and stated, "I made my views known to your father at the time, but he was always one to trust his own counsel over anyone else's. I felt then, and I still feel, that he did you a grave disservice by locking you in your room and keeping everyone away."

"But he didn't …"

"On the contrary, Your Majesty, though you _maintained_ your isolation on your own, it was on _his_ advice and guidance that you took up the practice in the first place."

"But he was right! I _AM_ dangerous!"

"Poppycock. You are untrained. Nothing more nor less."

Pointing in the general direction of the Ballroom, she exclaimed, "Ice spikes? Did you even SEE that ring of spikes I made? How is that even safe at all?"

"I did not say you were 'safe'. I said you weren't dangerous … and you aren't. You are powerful. All you require is some time to practice your abilities." His eyes darted for an instant to the second door. Elsa didn't notice. Allowing himself a small and fleeting smile, he raised his voice ever so slightly. "You were coming along quite nicely until that unfortunate incident with Anna. Your father took that opportunity to completely lose his calm and his perspective."

"But I hurt her! I almost killed her!"

His heartfelt sigh got her attention. "My Queen … accidents happen."

"But …"

"No. With all due respect, everyone over-reacted. Accidents – and what happened to Anna was nothing but a simple accident – are a feature of childhood. Most of us survive, however. Anna survived. Anna would have been able to help you learn how to control your powers. She would have been _**glad**_ to do it. Instead …" His sigh this time was much deeper. "Instead, the two of you had your sibling relationship stolen and your childhoods corrupted."

She could only stare at him in shock at his brutal assessment.

"And so now we have come to this pass. Rather than your coronation being a celebration of your powers – which it very well could have been if cooler heads had prevailed thirteen years ago – we have a powerful and highly superstitious Duke turning the castle upside down looking for a 'sorceress'." Giving his head a shake, he clasped his hands behind his back. "As if that has any basis in reality at all. As if an infant could bargain with the Underworld for power. Such nonsense. That you could manipulate ice and snow, control the temperature around you, douse fires at will … these all could have been things to be proud of."

"How can you even _**say**_ that? These powers are a curse!"

"Only because the late King designated them as such." Gaining her full attention, he emphasized, "Agdar loved you very much. He _thought_ he was placing your welfare ahead of everything, ahead even of his duty as Monarch, his duty to Arendelle. That's why he trained you so thoroughly in statecraft. He knew you would be Queen, and wanted your reign to be successful. In the face of all evidence to the contrary he always held out the hope that your powers would fade. In his mind, he was doing what he could to assure you a peaceful rule, and to keep Anna safe. But he simply did not understand – _refused_ to understand – the deep and terrible costs associated with his methods."

"But what else could he have done? I was a danger to-"

"Had you ever hurt Anna before?"

"No!"

"Indeed. After the accident, would you have been more careful?"

"Of … course." Shaking her head in frustration, she stood and began to pace. "What a ridiculous question! All I _ever_ wanted to do was take good care of her. That's why I stayed _away_ from her! She's my sister … my sweet, silly, wonderful, amazing little sister, who never gave up even when it was tearing her heart in half. It had to be _killing_ her that I wouldn't talk to her. She never lost faith." A sob escaped. "And now … oh, God … tonight I told her … oh, have mercy … I told her to leave." Silvery tracks marred her cheeks. "How could I ever _do_ that?" she wailed. "I can't do this without her! I can't be Queen _alone!_ I need her with me. Kai, she's my _**sister!**_ I love her!"

The second door opened very abruptly. "And I love you, too, Elsa!"

. . .

. . .

_**End Note: So. Does this seem plausible to you so far? I'd like to think so. Reviews are the way to express your opinion.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Glove**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_**Author's Note: Anna has finally heard some truth ... you know, that thing her father doled out so very sparingly? Let's see what comes of that.**_

. . .

. . .

**Chapter Two**

. . .

. . .

_Kai, she's my **sister!** I love her!"_

_The second door opened very abruptly. "And I love you, too, Elsa!"_

* * *

Jerking in shock, Elsa whirled and gaped at her sister, who ran into the room, followed by Gerda. Anna, her own eyes streaming, marched up to Elsa and gripped her by her upper arms. "No more hiding! No more secrets!" She pulled the taller girl into a tight embrace. "No more lies!"

"Anna …" Elsa's voice cracked as her hold on her emotions grew tenuous. "Please. I … I don't want to hurt you."

The Princess didn't slacken her grip at all. "Get real, Elsa. You won't hurt me. And even if you did, even if there was another accident …" She blinked, frowned and looked up at her sister. "Wait a minute. Why don't I remember this accident thing?" She glanced over at Kai. "When was it? What happened?"

Elsa sniffed and swallowed while extracting herself from Anna's grip. She took a couple of steps back and crossed her forearms over her belly. "I … we were playing … there was …" Her eyes closed; she took two long breaths. "You always said when the sky was awa-awake … you loved it when I w-would make it snow in-in-in the Ballroom. You … you dragged me out of bed so w-we could build a snowman. But I … there was a … you fell. I tried to catch you." Another swallow, a quick swipe across her eyes. "I hit you. In the head. With my magic."

Anna stared at her in concentration. "Is that … Did that do something to my memory?"

Elsa shook her head, wiping her eyes again. "It knocked you out. You got so … so very cold. Papa … came running in. He grabbed you up. We all … we took horses. Rode a long way. Papa knew where there were … trolls."

"… What?"

"They … there are these … magical creatures. Trolls. Rock trolls. They live in a high valley east of here."

"Trolls? Like in the stories Mama used to read to us? They live under bridges?"

"Sort of, except no bridges. They weren't scary at all. And they weren't very big." Her gloved hand reached tentatively toward Anna's hair, but then pulled back. She gestured at the white streak. "This … this is my fault. This is what my magic did to you." Her bare hand balled into a fist and dropped to hang beside her hip.

"So … wait. Wait-wait." She stared at a spot past Elsa's shoulder. "So my dream of being kissed by a troll …"

Elsa had heard that story before and nodded in agreement. "A little grounding in fact, although not the way you thought. But the troll – he was the chief or something – he took your memories. He said he had to do it to cure you … to undo what my magic did."

"And nobody ever told me … _anything?_ How screwed up is that?"

Kai spoke up. "We were forbidden to do so. Your father was convinced … well. As I've said. In this I believe he was mistaken on two counts. First I think he misinterpreted what the trolls told him. He kept saying that fear was the enemy, and the way he understood it – at least as much as I could get out of him – was that he had to make sure no one knew about Elsa's powers because that would breed fear among the populace and lead to a general uprising. In the second place, he should never have kept the two of you separate. All _that_ did was foment the fear he wanted to _control_." He laid a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I did what I could." She quietly ducked and scooted out from under his touch, which brought a grimace across his face. "But I had to be … very discreet. King Agdar could be rather unreasonable on certain subjects."

Anna's incredulity was skyrocketing. "… You mean to tell me that he kept us apart …" She looked into Elsa's eyes, seeing the raw emotion there and swallowing a lump. "He wouldn't let me play with you … because he was afraid you'd hurt me?"

Not quite able to speak, Elsa nodded.

"But … but I always thought it was me! I thought it was something horrible that I did that …"

"NO!" said Elsa, perhaps a little more forcefully than she intended. "No. Not you. Never you. You always did everything just right." Taking a small step toward her sister, then another, she gazed intently into Anna's face, and added, "I am so, SO sorry for what I said. In the Ballroom. Please don't leave. No one could ever have **_possibly_** desired a better sister than you."

Casting an indignant glance Kai's way, Anna demanded, "And what Papa did? You went **_along_** with it?"

"I had no choice, Highness. He was the King. It was his wish."

"And … and …" Anna lurched forward, wrapped her arms around her startled sister, and buried her face in Elsa's chest. "Oh, God! Erkki!"

The embrace made the new Queen's heart flop like a landed trout … but now she wasn't entirely sure exactly why. Was it the fear of harm? Or was it the contact she had longed for over so many years, now thrust upon her? They seemed to be present in equal amounts. But Anna had said … what _had_ she said? "… Who?"

"Erkki! The reindeer! That little reindeer of ice you made for me!"

Though she hadn't thought it possible, Elsa's throat constricted even more. "Yes," she whispered, because she had no voice. "Your reindeer." Anna had been through so much! She'd been just as lonely and abandoned as Elsa had … and she'd had not a clue as to why! It was so **intensely** unfair. "I remember now." She glanced down at her bare hand, still (unaccountably) free of ice, unfolded her hand, and brought her arms up. Slowly, hesitantly, she laid her fingertips gently on Anna's shoulder blades. Lightly, then, she pressed her palms against her sister's back. _Soft_, she thought, _her back is so soft. I knew she would be soft._

"It was so beautiful. So perfect. I thought you must be the best artist in the whole world. But … you didn't carve it, did you?"

"No."

"You just … made it."

"Yes."

"You made it for me. And Mama brought it to me. She must have … oh, God. She must have been _dying_ over us!"

"And then Papa found out about it." Elsa's eyes were streaming freely now. "That was the only time I ever really heard them fight. It was …" She had to swallow, to bite back a sob and swallow again. "It was the only time he ever … struck her. That I'm aware of."

Anna's eyes got very, very round. "He … _hit_ Mama?"

Elsa nodded once. "I was … I heard them fighting. I sneaked out, following their voices. I saw …" She closed her eyes, letting the tears go where they may, and leaned her forehead against Anna's. In the back of her mind, under several layers of guilt, a tiny voice was expressing its delight at the hug. But Elsa couldn't really hear it yet. "I heard Mama … begging … to allow me to … make you things. She said … and she was right. It lifted my spirits oh, so much."

"It must have been him."

"What?"

"Erkki … disappeared. I only had him for … maybe three weeks? Then he was just gone one morning. Papa said it must have melted, but it wasn't melting before and I kept it on the window ledge and … wow." Anna blinked back tears. "He must have come in during the night and taken it. I loved Erkki so much because he was from you." She looked nearly defeated. "And Papa took him away from me."

Elsa nodded again. "Just the thought of you being able to see something I gave you, maybe play with … But then he slapped her. She fell over onto the long chaise. He said 'Never' and I ran. I ran so fast back to my room and I locked my door and when Mama came by later I wouldn't let her in and I never made you anything ever again because I was afraid and I didn't want her to get hurt again." She took a deep breath.

Anna blinked at her, trying to clear her vision. "That's not fear, Elsa. That's love." She hugged her, close and hard. "You have so much love. I don't know how you could stand it. I always thought … but that doesn't matter. I was wrong. So wrong."

Gerda put in, "A lot of us were wrong." Giving Kai a small sign, she added, "I'm goin' to look for Mikael." And she bustled out.

"Mikael?" asked Elsa. "The Admiral?"

"Yes. If I know him, by now he's got that asinine little Duke secured somewhere out of the way."

"You said he knew about … me …"

"Yes. The King took him into his confidence quite early on, again as a measure of protection for you. He felt that the Supreme Commander of the Arendelle armed forces could keep you safe if anyone could."

"He _has_ been one of my very few friends over the years." Looking down at Anna, and fighting a trembling lip, she continued, "And I … suppose I could have had another if … if things had …"

"Well you've got me now." She squeezed Elsa again. "And I'm not going anywhere."

It struck her then how very _close_ Anna was. They were touching. In a lot of places. She hadn't touched anyone in a decade! A small sliver of panic worked its way through her gut. "I'm still not … I'm not safe."

"Then we'll work on it and _get_ you safe." Thinking hard for a few seconds, she asked, "You've been _suppressing_ your powers all this time, haven't you?"

"I … yes. Trying to." She pulled at her arms, trying to disengage again, but Anna wasn't having any of that. "But, um … maybe you can tell, as has now become perfectly plain to everyone, that hasn't worked out so well."

"So basically you just need practice."

"Anna … I have no idea." She took a couple of deep breaths. "Please … I'd be more comfortable if you weren't quite so …"

Nodding, Anna slid her hands slowly around to Elsa's arms, then, drawing back a little, out away until just their fingers touched. "Better?"

Elsa chewed on a lip. "… Some."

"Then 'some' is good."

"That's what the gloves were for, to help me control it." _Swallow._ "All I know is that the ice is there, it's always RIGHT THERE, and any little thing just," _Swallow._ "tips it over. It sprays out. You saw."

"I did, yes. So did everyone else." She noted the tears standing guard in Elsa's eyes, and leaned back in. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It must have been … I can't even _think_ how hard." She sniffled a few times, moving a hand up and cupping Elsa's cheek. "You have to be the bravest person ever."

"I don't feel very brave."

"Do you think maybe you can feel brave if you have some help?"

"Help?" Her voice held uncertainty.

"You don't have to do this alone. Not anymore." And she stepped back into Elsa's space, one arm curled lightly around Elsa's back, the other laced loosely with the fingers of her bare hand. "I will see to it that you … that _neither_ of us ever has to be alone again."

"… I think … I would like that."

Anna raised their clasped hands to her face, pressed a light kiss to one of Elsa's fingers. It was cool to the touch, but not exactly cold. "I don't think suppression is the right thing to do."

"But Papa said …"

"Bother what Papa said! Papa's plan got you into this fix!"

Elsa had to admit the truth of that.

"It's like I said. You need practice. You can't control it because you've never tried. Your ice muscles are flabby."

"Never tried!? But for thirteen years I did everything I could-"

"No, for thirteen years you tried to pretend they weren't there. That is NOT the same as control. That's like saying you want to get control of a horse without ever putting a saddle on it!"

Elsa's teeth were giving her lower lip a real beating. She let go of Anna's hand to wipe at her eyes again. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Pulling the taller girl back into a light embrace, she continued, "And we'll work it all out. I promise. You hear me? You understand? I don't make promises unless I'm sure."

Her throat closed up again for a second, then she choked out a low laugh. _My sister is a superwoman! Who knew?_ "… Okay."

They held each other for a bit, Elsa getting used to the idea, and Anna practically glorying in the close presence of her sister. Kai poured tea for both of them, and the two royals sat to drink it, shoulders touching. Anna leaned over and kissed Elsa's cheek. That drew a few relieved and happy sobs from the Queen.

Finally the second door opened again. Admiral Naismith and Gerda and Bishop Torvik walked in and arrayed themselves in front of the girls. Mikael cleared his throat. "I have taken the liberty of detaining the Duke of Weselton. He was speaking sedition and trying to stir up rebellion …"

"I'd thought as much," said Kai as he retrieved the teacups.

"And I am very sorry to report the death of one Hans Westergaard."

. . .

. . .

_**End Note: And I would LOVE to know what you think of that! All comments welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Glove**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_**Author's Note: Outcomes! Outcomes! Getcher red-hot Outcomes right here! Can't tell the climax without the Outcomes!**_

. . .

. . .

**Chapter Three**

. . .

. . .

_Mikael cleared his throat. "I have taken the liberty of detaining the Duke of Weselton. He was speaking sedition and trying to stir up rebellion …"_

"_I'd thought as much," said Kai as he retrieved the teacups._

"_And I am very sorry to report the death of one Hans Westergaard."_

* * *

Anna gasped, "Hans?"

"Westergaard tried to follow Gerda when she collected you and …"

"Wait. That's his name? Westergaard? Are you sure it was Hans of the Southern Isles?"

Mikael considered her closely and mulled over her reaction. His most cogent thought in response was **_Uh-oh_**. "About this tall?" He held up a hand. "Auburn-brown hair, mutton-chops, and a white uniform?"

Anna nodded dumbly.

"You knew him."

She couldn't quite process what she was hearing, but nodded again.

"Oh, dear. I am very sorry, Highness."

"What … how …"

"To begin with he insisted that he had to go with you and Gerda. Naturally we couldn't allow that."

"But why … no, wait. You're right." Her eyes took on a haunted cast.

"He became belligerent, even threatening violence if he was not allowed to stay with you, and I decided he needed some time alone to cool off. He was detained with the Duke in one of the unused guest suites upstairs. We were certainly willing to leave it at that, but he wasn't. He began trying to persuade the Duke to attempt an escape, and spoke against the Queen herself."

Anna's mouth fell open even farther. "WHAT?"

"Yes. He was saying all that right in front of the guard, as if my men were deaf. Claimed she could not be allowed to remain Queen, that Princess Anna should immediately be crowned our monarch and that Elsa be charged with witchcraft."

The Princess stood abruptly. "Witchcraft!"

"He recommended hanging."

"Elsa's not a witch!"

"Indeed. In any case, he seemed completely stuck on the subject. But one of my men informed me, and I decided to move him away from the Duke. I thought there was no sense in letting violence multiply."

"But how did he …"

"Apologies. We moved him to another room down the hall and placed a guard on his door, which naturally we locked. He harangued us the entire time, claiming that we were being enchanted, that the Queen was too dangerous to live and we were fools for not seeing the truth of that. He quieted once we locked him in, but a bare handful of minutes passed before the guard heard some suspicious noises and decided to investigate. The Prince had pried the window open and climbed out onto the roof. Evidence seems to indicate that his boots were not up to the task, and he slipped and fell, breaking several bones, including his neck. It was some five fathoms to the ground." He clasped his hands at the small of his back. "I am sorry if he was a friend of yours."

"Wait … just wait." Anna was staring at him. "Hans wanted her tried as a witch?"

"He did. According to the guard who had been in front of his door, he stated – loudly – that she had to die for her crimes, that any sane kingdom would know that."

Anna got a good grip on Elsa's arm with both of hers. "I see." She turned a guilty gaze toward her sister. "Maybe … maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought."

Elsa pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry."

"I guess you were right."

"Well … maybe … but I had no idea …" She looked up at the Admiral. "So a Prince of the Southern Isles … a Prince of the blood … has died while a guest of mine? However am I going to …"

"Please, Majesty, allow me to handle the details of the report. I have already sent word to your Minister of Foreign Affairs, Baron Rolfsson. He and I will meet in the morning and decide what is to be done. But you must understand, Majesty, that the Prince made threats to your life. He broke out of his room by himself. That he died as a result of his actions is surely no one else's fault."

Leaning into her sister, Elsa sighed, "Papa never prepared me for this."

With a shake of his head, Mikael admitted, "It was not a series of events that could easily have been predicted."

Her gaze bleak, Anna looked up at him. "And … wow … um … dead." After swallowing a couple of times, she added, "Wow."

"Again, I am sorry if-"

"No. No, you're right." Her grip on Elsa tightened a bit. "Hanging. Wow. How could I be so … wow." She took a couple of deep breaths and squeezed her eyes shut before asking, "And what about the Duke?"

"Still being detained. He's safe." Mikael looked back and forth between them. "So, Your Majesty, now it comes down to how you handle your address to the delegates."

A slight gasp led to a small cough. "Excuse me, _what?_ Address? I can't-"

"Oh, but you must," interjected the Bishop. "Now is the time to take command of the situation, to secure your role as Queen from a position of power."

The Admiral agreed. "Now is the perfect time. Keep your explanation short and as simple as recent events allow. You may apologize for departing so suddenly … but you must never – NEVER – apologize for your powers."

"But-"

"I am serious, Majesty. Your powers are one facet of who you are. A major one, yes, as they have largely shaped circumstances in your life." He knelt and took her hand. "And for that I must offer my own apologies. I would have done more to aid you had the King not been so …"

"Pig-headed?" offered Gerda.

"I would say 'adamant'. But perhaps your term is more accurate." Looking Elsa straight in the eye, he insisted, "Now is the time. Everyone who left – and there weren't many who did – is back in the Ballroom. We will go in with you, stand with you."

Anna took her other hand and squeezed, giving her sister a confident smile.

"But it must be done now, before rumors and false assumptions can take root."

Elsa looked faint. "What … what do I say?"

"Only the truth."

Anna asked, "How did you make Erkki?"

The non-sequitur pulled Elsa's head around. "Pardon?"

"You said – you've said a few times – that you can't control your powers. But you made that perfect little reindeer. That looks like control to me! That looks just about perfect." Giving her sister a one-armed hug, she asked, "Do you think you could do it again?"

"… I don't know? Maybe?"

"What were you thinking when you made Erkki?"

Sky-blue eyes met an ocean-blue pair. "I was thinking of how much I missed you. How much I loved you."

"And do you love me less now?"

"No! Oh, Anna!" She threw her arms around the younger girl. "So much more!"

"Do something for me?"

"Anything!"

"Can you make a tree?"

Drawing back and blinking at Anna, she parroted, "A tree."

"Yeah. A little tree. Right here." She pointed at the floor. "Think about what a tree looks like."

"What kind of tree?"

"A birch? I like birches. They're fun to climb."

Elsa had to smile at that. _A tree. That's simple enough. Maybe I can._

Anna took Elsa's right hand and gave her sister an expectant look. "You'll do great. I have faith in you." And then carefully, slowly, yet insistently … she pulled off Elsa's remaining glove.

The Queen fought down a little frisson of panic, closed her eyes in concentration, and controlled her breathing. Then she looked at the floor in front of her and stood.

One gesture, and a slim trunk coalesced from a glittering cloud, climbing to about a man-height.

Another, and limbs sprang out along its length, growing and splitting and splitting again into finer branches and twigs.

A final wave with both hands, and tiny leaves appeared, a delicate tinkling that clothed the tree and gave it its final form.

Anna jumped up and down, clapping. "That is the most awesome thing ever!"

Mikael and the Bishop were all grins. "Well done, Majesty!"

She examined the tree closely, becoming more pleased with herself by the moment. Lacing her fingers with Anna's, she breathed, "Maybe I can get through this after all."

"WE can get through this. You'll never have to do it alone again."

A few minutes later Kai opened the huge doors and announced, "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Her Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The two girls strode into the room, stopping inside the semicircle of ice. Anna gave her sister a quick, reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. With a look of concentration and a small wave of her hand, Elsa dispelled the glistening, spiky wall, and they continued on apace, amid a lingering chorus of gasps and whispered conversation.

The crowd parted to form a wide aisle for them to walk through, and they made it to the dais and turned to face the small sea of dignitaries. Admiral Naismith's Marines were stationed at every entrance and window, each man with a hard gleam in his eye. The Admiral had given them a quick run-down of the facts of the matter, and they were ready to back up his plans … with steel if necessary.

Elsa drew a long breath and let it out through her nose, squared her shoulders, and faced down the room. "First, I would like to apologize for my earlier outburst. It was not my intention to leave everyone in the lurch, but I had found events a bit … overwhelming." She noticed Anna giving her an encouraging smile. It helped.

"I do, however, feel that I owe you all an explanation. As you have seen, I possess some, ah, rather unusual abilities. They first manifested when I was an infant. I am told that I covered my cradle with frost before I was six months old." Several shocked eyebrows raised among the crowd; several very quiet conversations began. "I began manifesting snow in my room before attaining a year and a half of age. By the time Anna was born, I was regularly constructing things out of snow." She chanced a quick look at the other girl, receiving a glad smile. She returned one of her own.

"As soon as she was old enough – um, to be honest, probably a bit _before_ she was old enough – Anna and I would play together constantly. I would create things for her, things of snow and ice. I made her a little menagerie of ice that … well … that's not important, and I want to stay on topic." She took another deep breath.

"When Anna was five, there was an accident." Another cleansing breath. She felt Anna's fingers in hers and grasped them thankfully. "I injured Anna with my ice. My father, King Agdar, decided that the best course of action would be to keep us apart." _Breathe, Elsa, just breathe._ She swallowed and concentrated on the feel of Anna's hand in hers, the smooth skin of her palm, warm and safe, not masked by kid leather or linen. "That was when the gates were closed. For the last thirteen years, I have … um … well, kept to myself. Mostly. I was … afraid of a recurrence … and Anna … well." Swallowing, she continued, "It was probably …" She caught her breath and plowed on. "… probably not the best plan. Suppression of something that is a basic part of who you are is … never a good idea. I should have been practicing. Then my earlier lapse would … well … no matter. In any case, as you all know, it is no secret anymore. It would be rather silly of me to try to hide away now."

Anna gave her small bump with her forearm. "Show 'em," she whispered.

_Breathe. You can do this._ "So. Having not exactly gained mastery at this point, I am still learning some of what I can do, but certain of my advisors thought it expedient to give you all a demonstration."

Those nearest quickly moved back.

Elsa cast a worried glance at Anna, who cleared her throat and said, "Something a little more in line with the dignity of the ball. Something that's not a bunch of spiky … um …" She leaned over to Elsa. "What'd you call that?"

"An aberration."

"Right. Something that's not an aberration." She motioned Elsa forward.

Hiding her jitters as best she could, Elsa stepped to the front of the dais and brought her hands up. "Prince Philip?"

A nervous-looking man in his late thirties jumped a bit at the sound of his name. "Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"Your kingdom's royal seal employs a leaping dolphin, does it not?"

"Ah … yes. It does."

"And ocean waves below, and crossed tridents, correct?"

He was on familiar ground now. "Correct. And a crown over them."

"Very well." Amid another chorus of gasps, she brought up a dense mist of icy particles that swirled in several directions, giving off a calm, bluish-white light in the process. With a final flourish, arms flung wide, the mist vanished to reveal a perfect replica, in flawless ice, of the Royal Seal of the Carn Archipelago. It reached well above man-height from the floor.

Several 'oohs' and 'aahs' accompanied the reveal. Prince Philip stepped forward, slack-jawed, and stared at it. "That is quite … enthralling."

A young girl, perhaps twelve or thirteen, moved up to stand in front of Elsa. "Do you know Avalon's Seal?"

"Oh! Princess Sylvia, is it not?"

The girl dropped a perfect curtsy. "Your Majesty."

Elsa caught Mikael's eye beyond the crowd and gave him a tiny smile. "Avalon's Seal is quite complex. Your nation is very old, and there is much history bound up in it."

"Oh." Her face fell momentarily.

"But I'll try."

Sylvia beamed and scooted back.

Elsa moved over a few paces and took a minute to get the intricate Seal straight in her head. Then she repeated her earlier performance.

Entranced, Sylvia glided forward and laid a tentative hand against the blazon. "So … _pretty!_ The unicorn is perfect!"

That served as the signal to the rest of the guests. Elsa spent much of the next hour creating various objects upon request, and answering myriad questions about her unique talent. Anna never left her side.

At one point she had a table brought in and conjured twelve dozen champagne flutes of hardened ice. She gave Kai her best smile. "If you would?"

"At once, Majesty."

Admiral Naismith, who had observed most of the proceedings from such a position that he could intervene if needed, nodded to himself with a smile. _This could hardly have turned out better, especially given its rocky start. _He called over one of the Marines and spoke to him for a few moments. The man hurried off.

Several minutes later there was a small commotion at the main doors as a pair of Marines escorted the Duke of Weselton into the Ballroom. "… have ever been subjected to in my life! It's an insult to my person! To Weselton! I've … I've …" He stopped, eyes bugging out, and stared at the numerous beautiful ice sculptures dotting the floor; the ice draperies over each window that cooled the air to a pleasant freshness; the ice pillars ranged around the room, each holding a perfectly formed crocus; the ice glasses most of the guests were drinking from.

Drawing himself up to as much height as he could manage, he blustered, "What is the meaning of this?"

Elsa glided up to him. "Duke Norbert! I am so pleased you could re-join us. Pray where have you been?"

Now, the Duke was no fool. From nothing more than a cursory glance around the room, he could very easily tell which way the wind was blowing, and quickly deduced that attacking Elsa on any level would be a 'career-limiting move' where trade was concerned. And he certainly couldn't have that. He also noticed the Bishop standing just behind and to her right, giving him an appraising look. She had the church on her side, too, it seemed.

Taking a stilted step forward, he gave her an abbreviated bow. "Your Majesty. Ah, the, ah, rather interesting display earlier …"

Anna hopped in with, "That was an aberration."

He blinked at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Elsa fought down a smile. "I over-reacted. I have apologized to everyone else for the lapse, so I feel I must also apologize to you."

"I, ah, see. I see." He stared for a few seconds at the lacy drapes of ice, waving in a small breeze coming in the nearest window. "So. Ice, then."

"Yes. It's a talent I was born with."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Born with, you say?"

"It's a long story that I fear you missed." A servant was passing with a tray of champagne. She lifted one and passed it to the Duke. "And it is getting on toward quite late. We will be closing the festivities soon. Perhaps you could stay the night? We would be able to cover the details tomorrow, at a more leisurely pace."

He sniffed the wine, appreciating the vintage. "Yes. Perhaps that would be best."

"Excellent."

The Admiral, who had been listening discreetly, nodded to himself. _Yes, 'excellent' truly is the word of the day._

. . .

. . .

_**End Note: So. That happened. **_

_**Now, before anyone goes all Braveheart on my bald head, let me acknowledge that this outcome means that Anna will probably never even MEET Kristoff, let alone fall for him. I say 'probably' because while unlikely, it is not impossible.**_

_**Also, this scenario makes it very unlikely (though, again, not impossible) that Elsa would ever create Olaf or Marshmallow. Actually, come to think of it, Anna will probably ask her if she wants to build a snowman. And they would. And it might very well come to life.**_

_**She also would have had no reason to escape to North Mountain, and so her ice palace - that incredible monument to architectural perfection - would never be created. Or maybe she'd decide down the road that she needs some kind of Fortress of Solitude of her own ... only this time with a drawbridge, just in case some trigger-happy thugs happen along. Castles that are easily entered are not very good castles.**_

**_Either way, that isn't a part of this story. This was an effort to describe what might have happened if the staff had done their jobs._**

**_Let me know what you think. Agree? Think I'm off my chum? Reviews are the way to say so._**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Glove**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_**Author's Note: To all who reviewed (and there were a BUNCH of you, holy cow!) and to all who Favorited (DITTO! Jeepers!) and to all who sent PMs… You crazy, mad, wonderful people make life just GRAND! Thank you so very much. I'm honestly at a loss for words to tell you how much your support means. My heart is full.**_

_**As a result of several PMs and comments, I present Follow-Up Chapter A: Building A Beginning.**_

. . .

. . .

**Chapter Four**

. . .

. . .

Servants with wheeled dollies were carefully moving certain of the ice sculptures from the Ballroom to various other locations, both inside the castle and out. Elsa had dissipated the lacy curtains, but decided to keep the crocuses for a while. Maybe even expand upon that theme. They'd been a very popular addition.

She had received invitations (read: they begged her) to visit thirty-eight different courts, capitols or nations. One of her guests had suggested methods of marketing her ice creations. Two wanted to know if she could build a working ship with it. Five wanted to know just how cold she could get things, how long her ice would last, or how much she could make (she had no clue … this was all new to her, too). Seven had a few ideas for how she could use her ice militarily (she'd shut those conversations down in short order). One delegate from Scotland, a member of the Royal Society, had an idea for powering a Stirling engine with a large array of magnifying glasses on the hot end and her ice as the heat sink that practically had him drooling. And just about everyone had asked for a small, icy memento to take with them.

Accommodating everyone (everyone that she reasonably could, anyway) had left her both elated and exhausted. None of the general fear that she had expected to follow her revelation had materialized. Instead, she was the belle of her own Ball, and gaining confidence in her abilities by the minute. Even the Duke of Weselton, superstitious old coot that he was, had to admit that her talents were both beautiful and fascinating. So fascinating, in fact, that he was the last guest left in the Ballroom.

"This evenin' hasss been … shall we say, quite enlightenenenin'." He shoved the last of quite a few champagne flutes in the direction of one of the servants (who caught it when he let go), clicked his heels, staggered, clicked them again more carefully, and bowed to the Queen and Princess (Anna hadn't left her sister's side all night). "I should verra much like to explore the economonomonic benefits of trade between our lands, but I fear that your mos' marverrous champagne has rather addled my mind. Therefore, Your Majesty, I must bid you a mos' delightsful night." He raised carefully back up, turned to the main doors where his bodyguards awaited, and marched off in a more-or-less straight line.

Elsa's smile was genuine as she followed the little man's progress. "And a pleasant night to you, Your Grace."

"Funny little guy," observed Anna quietly, lacing her fingers with Elsa's.

She patted the back of Anna's hand. "He is that. And not too bad once you get to know him."

"Can't dance for moldy nuts, though."

"… Ew."

Anna giggled, then looked around for a clock. "Oh, my goodness. It's almost one in the morning."

"That would explain why I'm about to fall over." Elsa looked around for Kai and motioned to him.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"We will be turning in now. I just wanted you to be aware."

"Thank you, Majesty. I have the rest of the arrangements in hand. A pleasant sleep to you both."

"Thank you." Elsa hadn't smiled this much in … well, frankly she couldn't remember _**ever**_ smiling as much as she had this evening. "And Kai?" She laid a hand on his arm. "Thank you for everything else. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't …"

"There, there, Majesty, please don't fuss. I was merely doing my job."

"You were merely saving my life. And possibly the kingdom. With the frame of mind I was in …"

"I'm sure you would have managed. Granted, it was probably easier this way."

"And it could have been **_so_ **much worse."

"I wouldn't argue that point."

She chewed her lower lip for a second. "I'm going to have to address the kingdom tomorrow. They deserve to know everything."

"I rather imagine most of the city will be aware by daybreak of what happened here tonight."

"… Really? But how?"`

"Your servants are loyal and industrious subjects, Majesty, but as with the staff in most castles, they are incurable gossips."

She colored slightly. "Oh. Of course."

"That is a worry for later, though. You do appear fatigued. Please, Majesty, get your rest." And he turned to his work.

Anna was trying – and failing – to fight off a monstrous yawn. "Wow. I am _**tired**_."

Elsa pulled her toward the hallway. "Let's get you to bed, then."

They eventually ended up at Anna's door … but Anna didn't release her sister's hand. "Could you … do you think maybe you might … I mean, if you want to. No pressure. But …"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Really? You don't mind?"

Anna nodded vigorously. "I've just had the Best Night Of My Life, and it's all because I could spend it with you. I just … I think I'd sleep better if …"

"I would love to." She glanced down the hall and shivered. "Honestly? I don't think I want to go into my room … ever again."

"I can understand _that_."

"So much alone-ness … so much guilt associated with that room. I don't think I could …"

The Princess caught Elsa's face gently in her hands, noticing the rising cold on her skin. "Then _don't_ think about it. Think about happy things. Think about the future."

"… You're right. And I'll _have_ a future now. I wasn't so sure this morning."

"A day makes a big difference, doesn't it?"

"I had no idea."

They went into Anna's room, which was also Elsa's old room until the accident. She stared around. "It's different."

"Oh, I've had it repainted a couple dozen times. It's probably a hand smaller for all the layers of paint on the walls." Giving Elsa a sideways glance, she said, "_You_ know."

"… Know what?"

"About redecorating. It's just something you gotta _**do**_ once in a while."

"Oh." She fiddled with her hands. "I, ah, never really did that."

"Did what?"

"Redecorate."

"… What, never? Not at all?"

"I stayed in my room. I didn't really let anyone else in. It just … didn't come up."

Anna blinked at her a few times as another aspect slammed home to her of just how very different Elsa's childhood had been. He lip began to tremble. She stepped over and took the taller girl in her arms, whispering, "I'm so, so sorry. So sorry you had to … no, that you _felt like_ you had to do that, just to keep me safe. I really … I wish …"

"It's okay."

"No. No, it's not. Kai was right. They robbed us of our relationship." Pulling her head back so Elsa could see her dewy eyes, Anna continued, "You were my _best friend_. Almost my only friend. And you were wonderful." Laying her head back on Elsa's shoulder, she heaved a sigh and mumbled, "Wonder what else I don't remember."

Elsa patted the back of her head awkwardly … but then her eyes grew wide at a thought. "I know."

"Hmm?"

"I know something you don't remember."

"What?" She looked up at her sister.

"Umm … okay, you know your little reindeer?"

"Erkki, right." Her face clouded momentarily.

Settling a hand along Anna's cheek, Elsa said, "Erkki wasn't the first."

"… Not the first what?"

Elsa chewed on her lip again, but her eyes were bright with anticipation. She pulled Anna over to the bed and plopped them both down. "For your fifth birthday, I made you something."

"What, what, what?!"

"I'll show you." Thinking hard for a moment, thinking of the love she held for her wonderful sister, Elsa let the magic come, then whirled her hands around each other. The light grew strong … stronger. Anna had to shield her face. Then there was a muted POP, and sitting on the quilt was a tiny reindeer of ice.

"You re-made Erkki!" came her delighted scream.

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

Elsa held a hand over the statuette and brushed her fingers together. A light swirl of icy crystals rained down … and the reindeer got to its feet.

Her mouth in a completely round 'O', Anna breathed, "Oh. My. God." She reached for the creature, which extended its muzzle to sniff at her finger. "Oh. My. God."

"Happy birthday, a few years late."

The Princess seemed nearly incapable of speech. She got down on her stomach and put her face right up next to the miniature. It took a tiny step forward, nuzzled her nose, then gave her a microscopic lick.

Sitting back, Anna looked at her sister. Tears sprang out to track her cheeks.

"You like it?"

Anna hopped off the bed and then tackled Elsa sideways, hugging her tightly. Though Elsa's gown muffled Anna's voice, she heard, "Best. Sister. Ever."

After a minute they sat back up, both overcome by a combination of giggles and sobs. Elsa brushed a stray, wispy lock behind Anna's ear. "We have _**so much**_ to catch up on."

The redhead nodded. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while!"

"Oh, you'll get tired of your morose, old sister pretty soon."

She grinned, mischief growing on her face. "Then I'll just have to make sure I don't _have_ a morose sister."

"What does that-" But then she yelped and tried to fend off Anna's fingers as they dove for her ribs. "Waaaaahh! No! Stop!"

"You don't look morose to me! You look – _**EEP!**_" Anna jerked back and curled away, trying to brush the sudden blob of snow off her neck. "Cold-cold-cold-cold!"

Hiccupping and laughing, Elsa sat back up and smirked. "Serves you right, you stinker."

Anna jumped to her feet and began unfastening the frogs on her dress as fast as she could. "A little warning would be nice!"

"Yes, it would have, wouldn't it? So why didn't you warn me about the tickling?"

"That's different." She shucked out of her now-soaked-at-the-shoulders dress and stalked off behind her dressing screen. "Tickling doesn't get anybody wet!"

"It got _**you**_ wet." Elsa put her hand down on the bed so the reindeer could walk up into her palm.

"Oh, you're hilarious, you are!" Her under-dress flopped over the top of the screen. "You know what I mean!"

"Indeed I do. And now you know what happens when you startle me."

"So now I have to get somebody else to do my dastardly deeds for me. That's hardly fair to them."

"You could just play nice, you know." She slid off the bed and walked over to Anna's dresser where she let the reindeer jump down onto the doily. It scampered around among the bottles and boxes and brushes and whatnot. Elsa stroked its back. _Go to sleep._ It stopped and looked up at her, then folded its legs on the doily, dropped its snout to the cloth, and grew still.

"I suppose I could, but where's the fun in that?"

"Try it. You might like it."

Anna came out, clad in a long nightgown of quilted silk. "I might like asparagus, too, but we'll never know, will we?"

"Now you're just being silly."

Pointing at the screen, Anna said, "Your turn."

"Um … I don't have any …"

"There's a flannel gown. It's got long sleeves, so it's nice and warm, even if it will be a bit short on you."

"Warm? Um …"

"What?"

"I, ah … never get cold."

That stopped Anna. "Waitaminnit. … . . . … Never?"

Shaking her head, Elsa declared, "Cold doesn't bother me. Never has. I can sleep naked in the snow, or walk around in a sun-dress during a blizzard. Cold really never _has_ bothered me. When you come down to it, I don't think it would be possible for me to freeze to death. It's part of the magic."

"What about heat?"

Elsa shrugged. "No way of knowing. It's never really gotten hot in Arendelle, and I've never been out of the country."

"Well that's true enough." Anna blinked and then segued into a long, wide yawn. "Holy _**cow**_, I'm tired."

"Get in your bed," Elsa ordered, pointing. When Anna complied, Elsa went behind the screen and removed her dress, under-dress, shoes, and stockings … then paused and looked at the flannel gown. "Anna? Do you have any objection to my wearing, um, just my smallclothes?"

"Huh?"

"Well … I don't need the gown to stay warm, and, um … I, ah, don't usually … that is, I haven't in years … um …"

"Spit it out, Elsa."

"It's just … the less I wear, the more comfortable I am. Sleeping."

"Ew! No, you can't sleep naked! Gross!"

"Not naked! Just … in my smallclothes."

Anna raised up and looked at the screen. "Let's see 'em."

Elsa walked out. She had on a brief silk camisole and short half-slip.

"… Sure. That'll work. I'm only gonna be awake for another thirty seconds anyway. Oh, and turn the lamp down."

It turned out to be quite a bit more than the predicted half-minute. The sisters reviewed and reminisced about the day until finally when Anna asked about Elsa's opinion on breakfast, she got only a light snore in answer. Propping up on an elbow, she looked at the older girl, brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face, and snuggled in close. Five breaths later, she was asleep.

. . .

. . .

_**End Note: They really do have a lot of catching up to do, don't they? Stay tuned. We'll see a bit more of that next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Glove**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the amazing outpouring of support for this story! It really seems to have struck some sort of common nerve, and I'm glad … but possibly slightly confused.**_

_**Without further ado, here is Follow-Up Chapter B: Getting to Know You**_

. . .

. . .

**Chapter Five**

. . .

. . .

Sunlight creeping around the edge of the window's decorative stone casement made a thin vertical stripe on the wall opposite Anna's bed, lending a soft glow to most of the room.

Elsa, normally quite the early riser, had yet to recover from the physical and emotional exhaustion of the night before. She hadn't budged from the position in which she fell asleep. Anna, though, had managed to twine herself around her sister like ivy, and currently had her face planted firmly in the older girl's neck.

A soft, nearly timid knock sounded. When that brought no response, it was repeated, somewhat more loudly. After three more iterations didn't do the job, the knob turned and Anna's maid, Perla, peeked into the room. Catching sight of the sisters, she had to grin. It had done _everyone_ a world of good to see how well the two were getting along at the Ball, especially after all the weirdness associated with the Queen's revelation that she could make ice at will, and it looked as if that state of affairs would continue.

Treading lightly over to the bed, she took in the scene, coloring slightly at Elsa's lengthy stretch of pale leg, her exposed derriere, and the disarray of her camisole. Anna had pushed it up, uncovering rather a lot of her sister's ribs, and had some of it bunched in a fist. Thinking to herself, _This simply won't do_, Perla carefully pulled a light blanket over them to shoulder level. Then she used a clean dust towel to dab up the small puddle of drool on Elsa's collarbone.

Resolving to return in an hour if they still hadn't made an appearance, she slipped out and eased the door shut.

. . .

. . .

Elsa woke first anyway.

On a typical day, assuming she'd gotten sufficient sleep, she would come awake in a matter of seconds. On those nights when the bad dreams came, she might not go back to sleep at all, depending on who starred in the dream, and would be sitting in her reading nook, arms wrapped around her torso, fighting off the frost as haunted eyes watched the sun come up.

No more.

Today, wakefulness came very gradually.

_I am aware,_ went her subconscious.

_I have been sleeping._

_I am warm._

_It is a good warmth._

_I am safe._

_It feels wonderful._

_I am rested._

_Also wonderful._

_I would like to stretch._

_That would feel good._

_There is something on my chest._

_It is warm._

_It is soft._

_It is safe._

Allowing her eyelids to float open, she squinted a bit at the light in the room.

_This is not my room._

She blinked a few times.

_This is not my bed._

Turning her head slowly, she caught sight of an unruly mass of strawberry-blonde … and smiled to herself.

_Anna._

It all came flooding back.

_Anna. My sister._

She remembered the feel, after so many years, of Anna's warm hand in hers.

_My sister, Anna, loves me._

That bright smile, encouraging her, supporting her, even after so much rejection.

_She is here and she doesn't hate me._

Slowly pulling her left arm free, she moved some of the bright locks away from Anna's face, then ran a tentative finger along one eyebrow.

_My sister._

Her heart felt so full. Tears pinked the corners of her eyes.

_My sister loves me. She said so._

A few scenes from the previous night flitted through her mind.

_We are safe. I am safe with Anna._

She'd made a little snowflake for Princess Sylvia, a snowflake floating in a perfect sphere of crystalline ice, delighting the girl.

_Everyone knows._

Several of the older men had received ornate walking canes, and loved them.

_Everyone saw, and no one hates me._

Giving a small sniffle, she wiped delicately at her eyes.

_I don't have to hide it anymore. I can …_

The realization, for some reason, hit her much harder in the pale morning light than it had in the crowded Ballroom.

_I can FEEL._

The sudden rush made it hard to breathe. She wrapped her arm around Anna and (though it would be difficult to see how) drew her even closer.

_Oh, thank you, Anna! Thank you for giving me my life back! Thank you for your love!_

Closing her eyes against the happy tears, she dropped a chaste kiss on her sister's brow. Anna stirred and mumbled something, pulling on Elsa's camisole.

"Anna." It was almost whispered.

"Nnumbgedumnng."

"Anna, it's morning."

The younger girl rolled her shoulders and flopped her arms above her head, her mouth gaping in such a wide yawn that Elsa giggled.

The shaky laugh finally caught Anna's attention. Forcing her eyes open, she stared at her sister. "Elsa!"

"Good morning."

"You stayed!"

"… Was I supposed to leave?"

"Wait. Hold up." With a mighty squeeze of her eyes and another yawn, Anna finally said, "Okay. I got it now. Sorry. Weird dreams." She looked back up at Elsa and grabbed her hard around the waist. "I'm _so __**glad**_ you stayed with me! Thirteen years is a really, really long time to wait for a hug."

"I know." The hug was returned enthusiastically. "Especially when it's such a big piece of your whole life." She brushed Anna's wayward hair out of her face again. "You were too young. They should never have done that to you. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh! Don't even. I'm sorry for what YOU went through." A quick grab captured Elsa's hand. "With all the stuff you could do, keeping it all locked inside … that would have KILLED me!"

"You're stronger than I. You would have held up better than I have. Far better."

"No, I would have spilled the beans a month after the accident."

A small smile. "And maybe that would have been for the best." She nuzzled Anna's cheek. "Doing it Papa's way …"

"Yeah. You're right about that. It wasn't such a great idea." Sitting up abruptly, she said, "Hey!"

"… Yes?"

"Those trolls …"

"What about them?"

"Could you find them again?"

"… Eh … hrmmmm …"

"Didn't you say Papa had a book?"

"He did." Blue eyes met teal. "We can look for it."

"Hey, maybe Admiral Naismith knows. He knew your secret."

Elsa colored and glanced down. "Yes. And now I wonder who else does, too."

"Everybody," replied Anna with a cheeky grin.

An exaggerated roll of her eyes preceded Elsa's retort. "I meant before last night."

"Well … Kai and Gerda."

"Besides them. I'm sure that SOME of the palace servants must have at least suspected."

"Maybe so." She shrugged. It made her gown slide off one narrow shoulder. "We can ask them. They'd probably be quick to share."

"You're probably right." She tapped Anna's nose. "I'm hungry. It's much later than it usually is when I take breakfast."

That turned Anna all grins. "Race you to the kitchen!"

"Kitchen? Don't you mean Dining Hall?"

"Nope. It's a lot more fun in the kitchen." Quickly sobering, she took Elsa's hand again. "You've never done that, have you?"

A small shake of the head gave her answer.

"No time like the present, then." Anna hopped out of bed, skipped to her vanity, grabbed a brush, and attacked her hair.

Elsa propped up on an elbow. "You know, if you braided that mane before bed …"

"I know, I know. Sometimes I do, and yeah, it helps." She caught her sister's eye in the mirror. "Say, don't you have to go back to your room to change? I KNOW you won't be wearing THAT to breakfast!"

Blushing furiously, Elsa shook her head. "You're right. I'll have to put my … my, um … hmm."

Anna stopped brushing. "What?"

"Just … well … I've been wanting to try something."

"What?"

"When I was younger – kind of a _**lot**_ younger – I used to, um, experiment with my clothes."

"… Okay? So?"

"Let me …" She slid out of bed and trotted toward the screen. "I want to see."

"See what?"

"You'll see." Slipping behind the screen, she centered up in front of the tall mirror and took a good look at herself, frowning at her hair. "My coiffure came loose."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Still a lot better than mine, though."

"I'll work on it in a minute."

"So what is it you're trying?"

"Hold on." Staring at her image, she frowned and thought it over. The cami and slip would be in the way, so she quietly slid them off (incidentally knocking her braid the rest of the way loose from its tuck), then took stock of her form. Among other subjects, she had studied art and history and philosophy, and had a firm idea of what constituted beauty in Arendelle's culture. Raising her arms above her head, she watched the flow of skin and muscle, then dropped them and ran her hands over her breasts, lifting one experimentally and pursing her lips in appraisal. That hand then slid down and traced the flare of her hip …

_I guess I'll do._

She concentrated until she had just the styles she wanted in mind … then she let her magic go.

Anna saw a prolonged series of blue-white flashes bouncing off the wall behind the screen, and a wide grin grew on her face. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Elsa said nothing for a few seconds, then stepped out from behind the screen. "What do you think?"

A long in-draw of breath was Anna's first response. Then she stood and slowly walked over to, then around, her sister. "Oh, my." She took the long braid and draped it over Elsa's shoulder, nodding in satisfaction. "Oh, my, oh, my, oh, my!"

The bodice was in several translucent layers, alternating white and blue, of lacy, shimmering ice. An Empire waist complemented a Princess neckline, and her long sleeves puffed a bit over her forearms before returning to a snug fit at the wrist. The pure-white floor-length skirt became quite voluminous, giving her plenty of room for movement. Sweeping the long folds aside, she held out a dainty foot. "And look!"

Anna knelt to examine the transparent footwear. "Ice heels? Is that comfortable?"

"They fit perfectly, so yes."

"Wow." The redhead stood back up. "Wow. You're amazing!"

The light blush went well with her dress. "Thank you."

Clapping enthusiastically, Anna jumped a few times and yelled, "I get to show off my sister! Hot chocolate!" She tripped back to her vanity, grabbed a couple of combs, and fastened her hair in place. "I can finish this mop after we get you to knock everybody out."

"… What?"

"You'll knock 'em dead." Zipping into her closet, she came back out shrugging into a green and black day-dress. "Let's go!" All but skipping, Anna dragged her sister along to the kitchen.

Elsa found the experience … maybe not unsettling, but definitely a little weird. Although Anna did, indeed, seem to be quite a familiar face with the kitchen staff, the appearance of the Queen – the Queen, whom everyone now knew could wield eldritch powers – caused a stir. After a few minutes of stutters and 'Majesty's and fumbling and a broken serving dish, Elsa stood and went to a central point. "May I please have your attention?"

Everyone stopped and stilled.

"I want first off to thank you all for the dedication you've shown in the past. I realize that I was … not the most accessible example of royalty in Europa."

A few of the staff hid smiles. Apparently 'understatement' was another of the Queen's talents.

"Also, for anyone who hasn't yet had it confirmed ..." She took a deep breath and glanced at her smiling sister. "I do have the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow. It's been there my whole life. But after an … an accident …" _Swallow. Breathe._ "… with Anna … my fa-father … um …"

Anna stepped over and took her hand. Clearing her throat, she said, "Papa decided to separate us. He kept Elsa apart from everybody. That's why you haven't seen much of her. Papa thought she was dangerous. But she's not. Just really, really cool." She held up Elsa's arm. "She made this dress. It's built out of ice."

There were several gasps. They hadn't realized the glittering garment's origin.

"She made those decorations in the Ballroom that I know ALL of you have sneaked in to see by now."

Two of the sculleries glanced away.

"And she made this for me." Reaching into a pocket, Anna pulled out the reindeer and set it on a prep table. A quick glance at Elsa was followed by, "Would you?"

Happy to oblige, Elsa leaned down and whispered to it, "Wake up." It stretched out its front legs, got to its feet, and shook its antlers.

Everyone crowded around. No one so much as blinked.

Anna's grin threatened to bisect her head. "I named him Erkki. Elsa made me one a long time ago, but I … um … the accident … that is …" She gave her sister a sorrowful look and shrugged. "I had forgotten about him. But she made this one last night."

The tiny ice-being walked to the edge of the table and sniffed at one of the cooks, who held out an incredulous hand. It looked back at Anna as if to ask a question.

"It's okay, Erkki, she's safe."

The reindeer craned its neck up at the cook, rubbed its snout against a finger, and pranced away. There were a few sounds of "Awww!" and one restrained squeal. The garbage boy peered up at Elsa and asked, "Can you … sorry, Your Majesty, can you make more?"

She looked at him carefully but saw only hope and wonder. Finally she smiled and said, "I suppose I could. I'll … think about it." Taking a quick peek at Anna, she added, "Erkki was a very special present for Anna. I don't know if I could get the same … frame of mind? Motivation?" She nibbled her lower lip for a moment before realizing what she was doing, and blushed lightly. "But … yes, I'll think about it."

One of the sculleries raised her hand.

"Yes? Iona, isn't it?"

The girl's jaw dropped open for a second, then snapped shut. "Y-yes, Your Majesty! I … how did …"

"You gave Anna some ginger snaps yesterday."

"Ah … um …" The girl shot a lightning-fast glance at the Head Cook, who responded with a raised brow. "I, ah, did. Yes. She asked for them! Your Majesty."

"Anna mentioned you. And you're the only one here with black hair." She clasped her hands at her waist. "You had a question?"

"I … um …" Her wits seemed to have deserted her, but then she brightened. "Right! Uh, me an' Brigid were talkin' and we thought how great it would be if you could freeze stuff."

That statement puzzled Elsa. "But … I can. That's sort of the point of ice powers."

"I meant food."

Elsa only stared at her. "Food."

"Yes, Majesty."

"Why would you want to freeze food?"

"To keep it from spoiling. We do that in the winter, it's not so hard, but right now in high summer it's hard to keep meat from gettin' gamy. If you froze it …"

"Oh!" Elsa realized the point behind the question. "I see. Yes, of course. Do you have some … wait." Holding up a hand, she frowned in thought. "Don't you have an icebox now?"

"Yeah, but it's really not that cold. I mean it's cold enough so's you'd notice, but it ain't COLD-cold, like it'll slow the mold down but it won't stop it. An' it's not that big. An' if you could freeze stuff hard, it wouldn't go bad."

"You know … I think that is a perfectly wonderful idea."

Iona nearly floated off the floor at the praise.

"We can start that today. If you'll bring the items you need frozen and place them on this table …"

Anna moved back a couple of steps and basked in the respect and admiration the staff had for her big sister. _This is gonna be so great!_

. . .

. . .

_**End Note: Another conquest! Yay! I wonder what else Elsa can accomplish today …**_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Glove**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_**Author's Note: I continue to be touched and amazed by all your wonderful reviews! Some of you seem to have taken a peek at my notes. Others bring up points that my Muse would like to chew on … but I REALLY, REALLY need to wrap this up and finish the next chapter of "Meltdown". Maybe I can bribe her with chocolate. That works on my wife.**_

_**And so, per your requests, here is Follow-Up Chapter C: Ice Is My Life**_

. . .

. . .

**Chapter Six**

. . .

. . .

Rattling on the ancient cobblestones, the heavy wagon lurched to a stop beside the door that led to the palace kitchen. The driver, a tall, solidly-built man in a sleeveless vest, and sporting a disheveled shock of blonde hair, jumped down to stride over and give the door five hard knocks. He was only able to complete four before the portal swung open.

"Mother o' God, Lars, what are ye …" The short fellow stopped and stared up at the visitor. "Saints presarve us! Master Bjorgman?"

"Mornin', Phelan."

"Whurr be Lars?"

"Sled tipped. Got his leg caught. Wrenched his knee, might have a busted bone in his ankle. Told him I'd handle his deliveries."

Phelan scratched the fading red fringe of hair that circled the back of his head, squinting in thought. "So … be it YER route now, t'en?"

"For the time bein'. I've still got my regular deliveries for the export warehouse, but what with last winter bein' colder than normal, I'm caught up with 'em." He held out the manifest. "Sign here."

"Oh … um …"

"There a problem?"

"T'e Steward, what is Master Kai, he'd be wantin' t' talk wi' ye."

That got Kristoff's attention. "What about?"

"Aye, an' t'at'd be fer himself t' tell, so it would." He shuffled aside. "Coom in, t'en."

Kristoff followed the ruddy little fellow down a hall, past a few storage rooms, through the kitchen, into a much larger hall, and …

Phelan stopped, realizing he'd lost the ice harvester. "Master Bjorgman?"

He was standing in front of a miniature replica of Castle Arendelle. It was made of ice. The look on his face was a unique combination of reverent awe and complete bafflement.

Waving a hand in front of Kristoff's nose, Phelan asked, "Are ye gone, t'en?"

"… What?" The big blonde didn't even blink, drinking in all the incredible detail.

"Coom back t' Errth."

"Is this really … ice?"

"Aye."

Peering closer, he noted the incredible details: the tiny flags so thin they were transparent; the perfect reproduction of the stained glass patterns in the windows; the grain in the wood of the doors; the smooth edges of each minuscule shingle on the roof. "This … is … unbelievable."

"Aye, she does fine werk, t'at she does."

"How is it not melt-" Kristoff blinked twice and canted his head around to catch the other man's eye. "She?"

"Herself, as 'd be t'e Queen."

"… What?"

"Queen Elsa, Lord love 'er. Ye heard of 'er, sure an' ye have. Queen o' Arendelle? Had 'er coronation t'ree days past, t'at she did."

"Yeah, I'd heard about that. Stayed away from here 'til the hubbub all died down. What's that got to do with … with this!?" He gestured at the sculpture.

"Queen's been doin' 'er best t' fill t'e village wi' ice ever since."

"What do you mean, 'fill it with ice'?"

Phelan regarded him for a moment then shook his head. "Ye'd best see Master Kai. He'll get ye straight, t'at he will." And he moved off.

A minute or so later, they stopped in front of a door. Phelan knocked, and a muffled, "Come!" was heard.

Kristoff opened the door and took the three steps needed to get him right in front of Kai's severely-organized desk. "You wanted to see me?"

The Steward squinted at him. "And you would be?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman."

The name didn't ring a bell. "Who told you …"

Phelan, who had hung around the door, poked his head in. "Master Bjorgman's handlin' Lars's ice deliveries, so he is."

"Ah!" The light, apparently, dawned. "Yes, I'd wanted to speak with Lars."

"Lars got hurt. Busted leg. I'm seein' to his route for a while."

Kai digested that and shrugged. "Very well. If you could pass on a message to him, it would be helpful."

"Sure."

"Please inform him that the castle will no longer be needing his services."

"… What?"

A shaggy eyebrow raised to a peak. "Did I stutter?"

"Uh, no, uh … but why?"

"Why no more ice deliveries?"

"Yes! Who is supplying you if our Guild isn't?"

"The Queen will be supplying all our needs for ice in the future."

There was that concept again. "The Queen?"

"Yes."

"But … but …"

"The Queen has the ability to create ice. As such, we really have no need of ice deliveries from elsewhere." He gave the door a hard look and Kristoff a dismissive wave. "You may go."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Master Bjorgman," said Kai with a sigh, "there is really nothing to talk about. We have a limitless supply of ice. For free. It would not make good economic sense to buy it if it isn't necessary."

"But what are the ice harvesters supposed to do now?"

"That is not my concern." He picked up a small bell from a corner of the desk and rang it. Two armed guards stepped in from a side room. "Men, would you please escort Master Bjorgman back outside?"

"Yes, sir."

"But you can't do that!" protested Kristoff, "Not yet, anyway! We've got a contract!"

"If you wish to discuss the terms of the contract, you will have to beg an audience with the Queen." He shot a glance at the guards and added, "If you would, please?"

Kristoff was shortly deposited beside his wagon, watching dumbly as the door was slammed in his face.

. . .

. . .

Lief sidled over to stand opposite Kristoff's barstool. "I think you've had enough."

"Screw that." He banged his stein on the bar again. "Fill 'er up."

"I don't think so."

"Summin wrong wi' my money?"

"No. But there's plenty wrong with your head just now, and I don't want any more busted chairs."

"Then gimme 'nuff t' get me good 'n' lit."

"You're already lit. But I'd appreciate it if you went somewhere else to pass out. You take up a lotta room on the floor."

A small commotion at the tavern entrance claimed Kristoff's attention, and he turned on his stool. Bleary eyes made out a skinny man with dark hair, and he was holding something … something fairly large and shiny and icy-blue.

"Look, Lief!" the man was calling, with a distinct chortle in his voice. "Look what the good Queen made for us!"

Lief ran around the bar and was at the door in seconds. "Stars above, Niklas, wouldja look at that! Hey, everybody, look! See what the Snow Queen done made for my humble tavern!"

When Niklas held it high, Kristoff could make out a reproduction of the Red Crown's sign … in flawless ice an arm's-length wide.

"You know what that means? That means she likes our ale! Our Best Blonde won this for us!"

"I knew ya could do it, boss!" crowed Niklas.

Several patrons lifted their drinks with a rowdy, "Hear, hear!"

Lief's chest puffed out. "I'll hang that right over the bar! That way anybody can-"

He never got to finish his sentence. With a yell of righteous indignation, a very drunk Kristoff barreled into him, knocking him and Niklas and the ice to the floor … where the sculpture shattered into a hundred pieces.

. . .

. . .

Anna hung off Elsa's arm, nearly trembling. "I've never been here before."

The Queen cracked a smile. "And here I'd thought you had the run of the place."

"Not the Guard barracks. Strictly off-limits."

"Since when did THAT ever slow you down?"

"Mama could be pretty scary when she put her mind to it, and she scared me off the barracks."

"She was probably afraid you would get too familiar with one of the guards." She patted Anna's hand, then left her own in contact with the younger girl's warm skin. She couldn't get enough of how that felt, or the knowledge of the pure love that backed it up. "I'm sure she had her eye on a prince or two, and it just wouldn't do to have you falling for a commoner."

"Ew."

"Anna! I'm surprised you'd think that way about a commoner."

"What? … Oh! No-no-no! Not that. The prince! 'Ew' was for having to marry somebody I never met. I mean … what if he smells bad, or … or …" She swallowed hard and dropped her eyes. "Or if he hits me. Mama and Papa had an arranged marriage, and … and you said he …"

The ambient temperature dropped a good fifteen degrees. Anna snapped her head up to stare at Elsa, who took her upper arms in a firm grip. "No. One. Will. Hit. You. Ever." She leaned in, pressed icy lips to Anna's forehead, and then pulled her into a tight hug. "EVER. I'd make him into a decoration for the garden. And I'll make VERY sure he knows that."

Getting over her initial shock, Anna returned the hug as a huge smile took over her face. "Love you, too, Elsa."

Arm in arm, they went the rest of the way to the Guard Headquarters. Captain Fjelstad met them at the door. "Good afternoon Majesty, Highness."

Elsa tilted her head in that perfectly regal fashion that Anna envied and answered, "Good afternoon, Captain. I understand the vandal wishes to throw himself on the mercy of the Crown."

"That's how I loosely interpreted it, though he probably didn't think about it that way." Chuckling briefly, he added, "I don't believe he was thinking, PERIOD. He was just too pis- um, too angry."

"Not happy about something?" inquired Anna.

"Not even a little bit, but he hasn't been making a great deal of sense. Slept hard until just before eleven, then started screaming for you, Majesty. And he's been neither pleasant nor complimentary."

They could all hear low muttering coming from the holding cell. Sighing internally, Elsa squared her shoulders and thought, _Let's get this over with._ "I will speak with him now."

"Right this way."

The Captain led the girls to a small room containing a table, four chairs, two guards, and one disheveled ice harvester with his head cradled in his hands. The guard to his right nudged him when the two royals made their appearance. He jerked and glared up at the man, then his eyes darted forward toward Elsa and Anna … and his jaw dropped.

Elsa contemplated him coolly. "You would be Master Bjorgman?"

Kristoff stumbled to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over, and executed a sloppy bow, ending with his closed fist held across his chest. "Your … Your Majesty?"

She raised a perfect brow, quirked one corner of her lips in what might have been the hint of a ghost of a smile – at his expense – and gave him a single affirmative nod.

His gaze wandered haphazardly between the two young women, finally settling on Anna. "Your Highness?"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted an audience with the Queen." She pointed at her sister. "Here she is. Say your piece."

A quick clearing of the throat preceded a short coughing fit. When he got that contained, he raked his fingers through his dirty mop of hair, then blurted out, "Everyone says you can make ice!"

"Do they, now?"

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "You mean you can't?"

Casually raising a hand, she allowed a snowy mist to form over her palm. It whirled brightly for a few seconds, then coalesced into a delicate butterfly of iridescent ice.

The ice harvester's eyes grew very round. He whispered, "Incredible."

"One wonders what that might have to do with your destroying one of my creations."

He swallowed hard; took a deep breath; took another and expelled it with a whoosh; stood very straight (at which point Anna noticed how much taller he was than either of the guards … and they were tall) and without TOO much hesitation, met Elsa's gaze. "I, ah, had a speech all planned out." Then he grimaced and admitted, "Well, sorta planned out, in case it was, you know, all a hoax or something. But, um …"

She crossed her arms. "Then perhaps you'd better give me a condensed version."

He blinked at that. "Oh. Okay, then … but it seems kinda … I don't know the word." Shaking his head hard three times, he muttered, "In for a penny, in for a pound." His frank gaze met hers. "Your Majesty, I'd like to lodge a formal protest against you making ice."

Of all the things she suspected he might have said, that hadn't been anywhere on her list. Both eyebrows climbed briefly before settling in a frown. "I see. And would you also like to file a complaint against my breathing? Does that bother you as well?"

"No!" He caught himself and subsided. "No, Your Majesty. But you are single-handedly destroying the livelihoods of over two hundred men."

"… What?"

"If you create ice and give it away, the ice harvesters will be put out of business. They don't know it yet, but you're about to wreck their lives."

Elsa turned to her sister, alarm very evident on her face. "Um …" Facing Kristoff again, she said, "I am not terribly conversant with the details of the ice harvesting trade, but I had not been aware that they were in the habit of creating sculptures."

"Uh … well, they're not."

"Then I fail to see how my fanciful creations are destroying anyone's livelihood."

"But … but the Steward! He said … what'd he say? He said our services would no longer be needed!"

"Steward? You mean Kai?"

"I think that was his name." He wrung his hands together as the words just spilled out in a torrent. "See, I was doing the deliveries for Lars because he's got a busted leg on account of his sled tipped over because he's not as careful as he might be and I got all my regular deliveries to the warehouse done ahead of schedule and when I got to the castle yesterday Phelan told me the Steward wanted to talk to me and that's when he told me that our services would no longer be needed because you would be making all the ice from now on." _Deep breath._ "And if that's true, Your Majesty, begging your leave, you won't be doing your subjects any favors because there are dozens of families that depend on the ice trade to keep from starving, and I don't just mean the harvesters because, see, there's the mill workers who make the excelsior we use to pack the ice in," _Another deep breath._ "and the teamsters that supply it to us and then cart the packed ice to the warehouses and the warehouse guys who unload it and store it for shipment and maybe you didn't know this but ice exports account for better than ten percent of Arendelle's GDP and if you start making all the ice instead of …"

Elsa shoved her open hand up to his face as she fought the urge to take a step back. This young man had a formidable personality. "Master Bjorgman, please! There would appear to be something of a communication breakdown."

"Huh?"

"I'm not making any ice for export."

"But … but …" The colossal confusion on his face made Anna giggle. "But the Steward SAID you didn't need …"

"He may have been referring to the ice for the castle kitchen's cold room. I agreed to make sure that cold room stayed very cold. But that was the extent of it. And since you brought it up, the ice export figure for last year was eleven-point-four percent." She considered the young man carefully. His body language changed instantly as relief flooded his mind. "You really care about the ice harvesters, don't you?"

"They're my friends. I would hate to see them get … but then they aren't, are they? You said so! And that's really good news because ice is my life, really, and …"

"Master Bjorgman!"

He stiffened up again. "Your Majesty?"

"This still doesn't explain why you destroyed the prize I gave to the Red Crown."

"Oh. Uh … um … that is, uh …" His eyes closed as he hung his head. "Blast it all. I was working off bad information. And I was drunk. And I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"Indeed. One could hardly think of a more apt term for your behavior."

"I'll pay for it! I mean, pay to have another one made! I'm really sorry!"

"I'm sure."

"Just tell me what it was worth and I'll have …" He blinked a few times, then stared Elsa in the eye for a second, and grimaced. "You made it."

"Yes."

"The way you made the butterfly."

"The same."

"Very well." He sighed and gave a wry laugh. "How much is the fine for vandalism?"

"For destroying the prize, nothing. I've already replaced it with an identical sculpture. For the rest? That's another matter."

"… The rest? What rest?"

"There was Lief Falstad's sprained wrist and broken nose – and by the way, you are barred from the Red Crown until Master Falstad forgets what you look like – and Niklas Olafsson's gashed arm where a large chunk of the prize hit him when it shattered, and a broken chair, and the repairs to the front door." She glanced over at Anna. "How much did the bills come to?"

"We'd figured about four hundred and eighty kroner."

Kristoff paled and sat down hard in his chair. "Four – four hun-hundred and … Thor's beard. I'm ruined."

"Are you an ice harvester yourself?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He realized he was sitting and jumped back to his feet. "Like I said, ice is my life."

"You know, the conventional wisdom about ice harvesters is that they are uncouth clods who do that job because they aren't smart enough to do anything else."

"Hey!" He took immediate offence. "Anybody who says that's just talking through his hat! I'd like to see some of these fancy town folk try to harvest ice without either getting killed or losing the load! There's a ton of math involved, and years of training, and …"

She stopped him again. "You needn't try to convince me. I was only interested in your commitment."

"… . . . …" said Kristoff

Elsa turned to Captain Fjelstad. "Captain, I believe I have a solution."

"Your Majesty knows best."

"Ha. Certainly not in all cases, but this one should be simple. Master Bjorgman is going to come to work for the Crown."

A short stagger dropped Kristoff back into his chair, but once again he jumped straight back up. "Your Majesty!"

"Yes?" Secretly, Elsa enjoyed getting that sort of reaction sometimes. Not that she ever meant to abuse her power, but being able to make something so just by SAYING so presented lots of opportunities for fun. And fun was something that had been notably absent from her life for many years.

"I have no idea what use the Crown would have for my services."

"Currently the ice harvesters don't have an official Guild. Oh, I know they refer to themselves as being guild members, but there is no charter. You will change that."

"… Me?"

"You will draw up a Guild Charter. I will put the Kingdom Herald at your disposal for, let us say, the next three days. Once Guild bylaws are complete, you may then recruit members. I would like to have your roster ready for my approval by …" She tapped a slender finger against her chin. "The last Monday of August. That should give you time to contact everyone you need to speak with. And of course your first year's salary will go to offset the expenses you incurred in your little outburst at the Red Crown."

"But …"

"You did say that ice was your life, did you not?"

"Well, yes … but I …"

"Very well, then. Problem solved. Your title as Patriarch of your Guild will be …" She turned to Anna and asked, "What do you think would be an appropriate title?"

Anna grinned, but didn't hesitate. "He'll be the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

Elsa snapped her fingers. "There you go. Poetry."

Kristoff couldn't quite keep up with events and leaned forward on the table. "Your Majesty, I … I don't think I can …"

"Would you prefer to spend several weeks as a client of the dungeon keeper?"

"Ah … no."

"I'd thought not." She turned and walked toward the door. "I will send a message to the Herald to expect you this afternoon."

"But …"

Tilting her head back in his direction, she intoned, "Another objection? That really is very tiresome."

"No! No, Your Majesty, not an objection. Just … I wondered … why me?"

"Because ice is your life." She strode to the door. "Don't disappoint me."

Once they were outside and walking back toward the castle, Anna asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Well … he broke the law – broke a guy's nose, for that matter – and instead of punishing him, you gave him a job. And a title!" She looked almost exasperated. "Keep that up and people will be breaking the law on purpose!"

"Anna." The Queen stopped and faced her sister, taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers together. "Answer me this: would you rather have a disgruntled criminal with a grudge, or a hard-working, loyal citizen with an important job?"

Anna's mouth hung open for a few seconds before morphing into a wide grin. She flung her arms around her sister and hugged her for all she was worth. "Best – Queen – Ever!"

"You have no way of knowing that," answered Elsa, rubbing her sister's back, "but I'll take the compliment gracefully."

They resumed their walk, hand-in-hand. "Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

Elsa simply raised one eyebrow, chuckled, and shook her head. "Let's go get some lunch."

. . .

. . .

_**End Note: … aaaaaand that happened. So now Kristoff is on the radar. One never knows how these things will turn out though …**_

_**One chapter left! Stay tuned, folks, 'cause That Ain't All.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**My Glove**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_**Author's Note: I have had a total blast with this little story, MUCH more than I had thought I would, and most of that is due to you, my lovely, lovely Readers. You truly have no idea how blessed I feel to have had you with me on the trip.**_

_**And now, though it does make me a little … wistful to say it, here is the final Follow-Up Chapter: Here I Stand**_

. . .

. . .

**Chapter Seven**

. . .

. . .

_Six Days After the Ball_

Whatever King Agdar's faults may have been, there were many things he did well. Chief among those was his ability to find talent and put it where it would do the most good in the orderly running of Arendelle. The new Queen found many occasions to offer up a prayer of thanks for her father's foresight in that regard.

While it was true that he usually made his own decisions without much regard for the Council's opinions, that wasn't – in his mind – the main reason that he had a Council in the first place. They were there to execute his will, to turn his broad strokes into the minutiae required for the successful operation of a kingdom. To that end he had appointed men (and one woman) who were skilled at listening, highly competent at their chosen field, and very detail-oriented.

Naturally Elsa knew all of them. They had, after all, been running Arendelle for the past three years during her regency period, and she had sat in on nearly every one of their important meetings. Each appointee – from the Minister of Agriculture, white-headed Geert Lindgren, to fresh-faced Dankert Knutsen, the math prodigy who was not yet thirty and oversaw the economics of the kingdom as the Minister of Finance – had a high degree of expertise in something. On top of that, they had gotten used to acting with autonomy in most things, keeping Elsa informed but not really asking for (or in some cases even desiring) her input.

Her coronation, naturally, changed that dynamic since she was now Queen Regnant and didn't technically need to include them in her decision-making. Her father, however, had taught her better than that, and she was an astute student. So nothing that came to the table in this latest meeting surprised her, though she did find some of their views interesting. When the latest one had made his point, she cleared her throat and offered, "So, Lord Magnussen, you wish to roll back a century and a half of tradition and legal precedent simply for my convenience?"

"What? No! No, Your Majesty, not at all!"

"But you wish to forbid this protest. Is that not the gist of your proposal?"

Lord Kurt Magnussen looked down at the paper in front of him on the table and frowned. "I think 'forbid' might be too strong a word. But I certainly don't want to encourage it."

"These people have an opinion about me – specifically about my more unusual abilities – and feel that they have a valid complaint. They are bringing up what they consider to be serious concerns affecting the kingdom. We can't simply tell them to go away and be quiet."

"We also don't want them leading a rebellion."

"True, but I really don't think it will come to that."

"Nevertheless, as Queen you represent the kingdom. When they speak against you, they speak against Arendelle."

She allowed herself a small, wry chuckle. "If only that were true."

Geert spoke up, "In a legal sense, Your Majesty, it IS true."

"Oh, I know. But loyalty to the land of one's birth does not necessarily extend to the ruling class." She gestured westward. "Take the former British colonies for example."

Almost as one the Council rolled their eyes (as she knew they would). Lord Lindholm stated, "For the record, Your Majesty, those people are not quite sane."

"And," put in Lord Holt, "They have only been a separate state for a bit more than fifty years, and have struggled the entire time. We have no real confidence their 'experiment' will last."

"Yes, just look at France," agreed Lord Magnussen, "The bloodiest revolution anyone ever heard of – not that those idiots didn't deserve it – and their republic didn't even last twenty years before the Bourbons seized power. Now, four decades after that bloodbath, Louis Philippe occupies the throne."

"Which he is holding by the skin of his teeth," observed the Queen. "And it is due to the same lack of regard for the will of the people that brought on the Terror in the first place." She placed both hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. "Gentlemen … I love Arendelle. I love its people, even those who don't necessarily love me back. I cannot be an effective ruler if I don't have their support, and quashing the free exchange of ideas is exactly the _wrong_ way to go about _winning_ that support."

Several of them glanced around at each other, aware now that they weren't going to change her mind. "Very well," answered Lord Magnussen, "what do you propose?"

Elsa gave him a sly smile and outlined her plan.

. . .

. . .

_The Next Morning_

Anna's hand was warm. Her hands were always warm, and Elsa had come to rely on that fact several times each day.

A warm hand on her shoulder or side or back had accompanied her awakening every morning this week, and neither young woman had tired of it yet. Privately, Elsa suspected Anna never would … at least not until she met a _**man**_ she'd rather sleep with. The Queen found herself oddly discomfited by that thought.

Her sister's warm hand gave Elsa's cheek a reassuring caress before and after every public address she had made thus far.

That soft, soft skin lay clasped in hers as the two made their way around the castle, steadying, buffering, supporting, protecting. For so many years Elsa had isolated herself, avoided touching others, walled herself off. Now, with Anna close and warm, her presence and faith, loyalty and love buoyed the Queen in her new duties and responsibilities, and Elsa _craved_ the touch. A void had been filled, a lack answered, so that she could never get too much … and Anna was more than willing to provide. Her hurts, though different, had been nearly as deep; she needed the contact just as much as Elsa did.

So it was today that they walked hand-in-hand out to one of the royal carriages, stepped up, and took their seats side by side, shoulders touching, fingers laced, as a score of the Queen's Own Guard formed up around them. The small parade moved briskly out of town on the main road to the south, traveling for some quarter of an hour until they came to the wide, rocky dome that Elsa had chosen for her meeting with the "opposition party".

_There aren't that many of them,_ she thought, _perhaps … forty or so._ "Good," she murmured.

Anna caught the utterance and shot her a questioning glance, but the Queen just smiled before giving her sister's hand a final squeeze and climbing down.

The Guard had already been instructed to maintain their distance, and they did so, lining up on either end of the carriage, facing the protestors huddled together some seventy or eighty paces away. Their carbines were loaded, but Elsa hoped fervently that they would remain peacefully hanging from their saddles.

The Queen walked the negligible distance to the center of the tiny monadnock and clasped her hands in front of her waist. "Good morning," she greeted them, smiling a little.

The two men facing her, the leaders and instigators of this movement, did not return her smile. The Reverend Elias Dorn, an Austrian from an offshoot Anabaptist sect, and white-haired Father Udo Ostberg, a Catholic priest, would not normally have been associates (they would not normally have acknowledged one another's existence) but identifying Elsa as their common foe had forged an uneasy alliance. Her goal that morning was to make them converts to a different line of thought.

She looked between the two for a moment. Father Ostberg she knew. He had led Arendelle's small (primarily Irish) Catholic population since about a year prior to the shipwreck that claimed Elsa's parents. Elsa had accompanied the late King on two occasions to meet with the priest.

The other man she had never seen before. He was relatively new to the area, and two of her Councilors had briefed her on him. He wasn't exactly a zealot, but he did have some VERY strident opinions about other forms of Christianity, and a charismatic oratory style. He had ended up in Arendelle due to having been run out of every other city he had tried to preach in. Elsa found his particular brand of "Free Will" Arminianism rather odd, but freedom of conscience was a cherished right in her homeland, and she wasn't going to censor him unless he actually broke a law.

The men traded a glance and Reverend Dorn murmured, "After you." Father Ostberg took a step toward her, ran through a quick series of Latin phrases, and held a crucifix out to her.

Elsa looked at him quizzically. "Am I to take this?"

"Touch it. If you dare."

"Very well." She placed the palm of her hand over the upper point and held it there, giving him a confident eye.

His brow clouding into a frown, he muttered something and pulled back.

The Reverend stepped forward and handed her an open Bible, which she took and held, scanning the page. A tiny smirk came over her. "Would you like me to read this passage you have underlined?"

"You can try."

She cleared her throat. "Starting with Verse 17: _'Do not think that I have come to abolish the Law or the Prophets; I have not come to abolish them but to fulfill them. For truly, I say to you, until heaven and earth pass away, not an iota, not a dot, will pass from the Law until all is accomplished.'_" She looked up at him. "You know, though, I've found myself more partial to the portion that says, _'Blessed are you when others revile you and persecute you and utter all kinds of evil against you falsely on my account. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward is great in heaven, for so they persecuted the prophets who were before you.'_"

"Surely you are not setting yourself up as equivalent to the Saints!" exclaimed Father Ostberg.

"Surely _**you**_ know that under Christ, we who follow Him are _all_ saints."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't answer.

"That thing with your crucifix," she said, waving at the object, "What was that supposed to accomplish?"

"You shouldn't have been able to touch it without pain."

"And why is that?"

"You know very well why! The Divine and the Profane cannot coexist!"

Elsa tilted her head slightly. "So you really do think I have some sort of connection to the Underworld?"

"There is no other explanation!"

She drew a long breath, centering herself and controlling her responses. _They don't know. They lack only information._ "If you say so. But please know that I am a follower of the Lutheran faith, as are most in Arendelle, and have been a faithful daughter of the Church my whole life."

"Lies!" snorted Reverend Dorn. "No true Christian would perform sorcery!"

She handed his Bible back to him. "I could not agree more."

That stopped them. Father Ostberg stuttered, "B-but … but you …"

"I am no practitioner of the dark arts. What I can do is create and manipulate ice. That's all. It's a talent I was born with, and which, regrettably, I tried to suppress for the past thirteen years."

They were listening intently.

"It hadn't … I had been through an … unfortunate incident when I was eight. I was playing with Anna," and here she cast a quick glance back at her smiling sister, "and there was an accident. I injured Anna with my ice."

"So it IS a curse!"

"… Actually," she admitted, "that is what I thought at the time. Really, up until a week ago, to be honest. My … parents … got us some help. They saved Anna's life. But the accident frightened me so badly that I hid myself away in order to protect her from it."

"What do you mean, 'hid yourself away'? How?"

"I separated myself from Anna. Stayed in my room most of the time. We rarely spoke and never played together again."

The Reverend asked, "You hid for thirteen years? Seriously?"

She nodded, sniffling. She'd told herself that she would maintain a calm demeanor, but her self-imposed exile had ended only a week ago, and was still intensely fresh in her mind. "It was … very hard. But I never could control it … not fully. The ice would escape. My room would fill with frost, or the ceiling would festoon itself with icicles. Or the door would freeze shut. It's why I wore gloves all the time. It was a sort of … psychological crutch … a way to help cope." She dropped her gaze to the ground and shook her head. "So many poor decisions."

The two men shared a quick glance. "What happened to change that?" asked the priest.

A smile bloomed, making her eyes sparkle. "Anna happened. It's really all her doing. During my Coronation Ball, we had a … small tiff, and my ice got away from me again. That time, everyone saw it. My secret was out, and I was convinced then and there that my life was over, that I would have to run away. And I would have, except for some people who loved me very, very much." She didn't bother trying to restrain the tears that tracked her face. "Anna, chief among them. And that was when I learned that love is the antidote to fear. And it is love that has motivated me these following days." She steeled her resolve, stepped forward and took the two men's hands, giving them a watery smile. "Father, Reverend … I know you don't understand these things I can do. I don't understand them myself, and I've been studying them my whole life. I don't know where they came from or why I was chosen to bear them. But please know this: I love Arendelle. I love her people. I will do my utmost to honor the memory of King Agdar, and to be the sort of Queen this kingdom needs."

Reverend Dorn was still frowning. "And just what, exactly, is it that you can do? To be frank, we have heard a lot of wild stories."

"Yes, so have I." She gave a tiny giggle, dropping their hands and wiping at her eyes. "I sometimes wonder if they are talking about some other Queen Elsa." She regarded them both for a moment, fought down a secret smile, and then asked, "What would you like to see?"

That made them think. They drew back a few steps and conversed in low tones before approaching her again. Reverend Dorn said, "Two of my flock were in the castle the night of your Ball."

She nodded. "So they saw the decorations and seals and so on."

"Yes. They did. And the ring of spikes; it frightened them."

That pulled a long sigh out of her. "I can certainly understand THAT. I spent over a decade staying frightened of my powers most of the time."

"Yes, well, that's as may be. I would like to see you build something." He reached furtively into a pocket and withdrew a small, rectangular object.

Elsa noticed the movement and gave the thing a narrow look. "What is that, if I may ask?"

He opened his mouth to make an excuse, but then closed it again, his lips thinning. Realizing that secrecy wasn't working, he held it out. "A fragment of the True Cross."

Her eyes round, she looked closely at the ancient piece of wood. "Indeed? That would be amazing!" She met his eyes. "But what is it for?"

"It will disrupt demonic magic. I know because I've done it before."

"Truly? What a wonderful thing to have!"

Her enthusiasm startled him. "This doesn't disturb you?"

"Why would it? I have explained already that my powers are not Infernal in nature."

"Then prove it. Build something."

She had secretly hoped for the opportunity, having talked over her idea with Anna and the Council, and couldn't suppress her grin. "If you would please go back and stand with your congregations?" She waited until they were out of the way (noting how the Reverend held his relic to his forehead while praying), then oriented herself, faced west, drew a deep breath, closed her eyes … and stomped a foot onto the bare rock.

Eight massive pillars of ice erupted around her. Every last person watching her gasped audibly.

She began her dance of creation, pulling walls and floor, windows and ceiling together into a seamless whole, the huge structure rising to a dizzying height, slender spires growing up and up from four corners. The roof peaked steeply, climbing to the same level as the spires, then a much larger spire burst from its center, reaching another ten man-heights toward the sky before a spray of frost revealed an enormous Celtic Cross … with a snowflake at its center.

More of her magic swirled around the base, crawling over the walls and windows to leave intricate decorative touches in many shades of pastel, ending with an intense glow at what soon became the large front double-doors. After another half-minute of muted streams or bright flashes of light, the doors opened and she walked out.

Striding in a controlled and stately manner over to where the protestors stood (and noting the nearly-unanimous slack-jawed, glassy-eyed looks), she stopped and clasped her hands together. "Will that be a sufficient demonstration, gentlemen?"

"I … that's … you …" Father Ostberg swallowed, composed himself, and stated, "That … is a cathedral."

"A small one, yes."

"Made of ice."

"Yes."

"But … won't it melt?"

"No." At his disbelieving stare, she gave a one-shoulder shrug and added, "It's magical ice. It won't melt if during the construction I decide I don't _want_ it to melt."

"You've been planning this."

She dimpled. "Perhaps. But only for a little while."

"This is … it is simply … simply …"

"Simply yours."

"… I'm sorry, what?"

"You may recall that my father visited you at your request to talk about repairs and remodeling that needed to be done on your church building."

"Ah … yes." He was still staring at the sparkling construction. "He … he, ah, said there weren't funds for it at the time, but he would look into it … later."

"Yes. But he never followed through on that, and then …" She had to swallow once herself. "Then he died."

"I mourn with you, my chil- my Queen."

She silently noted that not-so-subtle change. "In any case, I do realize that your current structure is wholly inadequate. So you may have this one." She raised a hand toward the carriage (where she could see her sister standing and bouncing so madly the entire conveyance was rocking) and motioned to a retainer. The man guided his horse over and handed a rolled parchment to the Queen before wheeling around and returning to his place. Looking Father Ostberg in the eye, she said, "I had this drawn up last night, and only read through it once, but I believe it is free of errors." She handed him the scroll.

Very hesitantly did he take it, and unroll it, and begin reading … then he started sharply. "This is a deed."

"Actually, it's a lease. A perpetual lease, so it should serve the same function as a deed. We didn't have time to go through all the legal niceties of a true deed, so technically this is still a Crown property, but your church will have exclusive rights to the land."

"Your … Your Majesty … I don't know what to say." He blinked back his tears. "This morning has not, ah, developed as I had expected, to be very blunt."

Reverend Dorn jumped in, "He's right. I was almost half expecting to be martyred, especially after seeing all your Guard."

"Martyred!" Elsa was deeply shocked to hear that. "But …"

"A thousand pardons, Your Majesty. We had … assumed some things that were … obviously inaccurate."

She gave him a look bordering on incredulity. "Obviously."

"So, is this," and here he gestured at the new church building, "um, indicative of a new policy in Arendelle's government?"

She had expected a reaction like that, so wasn't surprised, but asked anyway, "What do you mean?"

"You just … _**gave**_ them a CATHEDRAL. Surely you are aware that such a thing can take generations to build, and yet you … you … in but a handful of minutes …" He raised his arms helplessly and then let them flop. "I can scarcely …"

"I think I understand your question." She had seen the look, almost of envy, that he turned toward the magnificent building. "And to that end, yes. If the Crown deems a congregation in need of a place of meeting, I will be happy to supply it."

His eyes the very definition of hopeful, he opened his mouth to speak. But she beat him to the punch. "We will examine your meeting house, and make a judgment on the need for improvements before the week is out."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

She looked down at the relic in his hands, then caught his eye. "May I?"

"Of course." He handed it to her.

The wood was very light, understandable given its great age, and thousands of hands had polished it as smooth as a pearl. Lying on her palm, it was slightly warm … and gave her a tiny, pleasant tingle of joy. She bit her lip to hold back her tears, kissed the object, and handed it back. "May God richly bless you both."

Father Ostberg looked between the rest of his group and the new building and asked, "Do you think we could …"

"Of course! Come, come!" She led them all inside.

The congregations stood amazed for a minute, pausing in the narthex and ogling the fine details everywhere until Anna showed up with a muted "squeeee!" and glommed onto her sister. Elsa shooed them on into the nave where they could see all the pews, and the bank of enormous windows down each side. Father Ostberg stopped, his jaw dropping, then turned around slowly, whispering, "So … beautiful," and looked at each window in turn before facing the Queen. Obviously holding his emotions in check through sheer willpower, he stammered out, "Y-you … how did … th-those are the Stations of the Cross."

"It seemed appropriate."

Over the next half hour the people wandered around inside. Father Ostberg moved slowly and reverently down the nave to the transept, stopping to gaze up into the dome and pausing for several minutes to say his Rosary. A slightly faster tour of the apse and ambulatory ended with him standing beside Elsa under the dome again.

Pointing upward, he said, "Chandelier. Right?"

"Right."

"It's glowing."

"Chandeliers have been known to do that from time to time."

Her sarcasm was lost on him. "Will it glow all the time?"

"It will. The light lasts as long as the ice does."

He took her hands (and she didn't even flinch!) his eyes clearly showing his wordless wonder. "Your Majesty, the rest of Arendelle needs to hear of your generosity and goodness."

"In time, Father, I will make my way around the kingdom and introduce myself. I have been becoming acclimated to my new duties, and it has been … somewhat tiring."

"And we put this crisis on you on top of all that. You have my deepest and most sincere apologies."

She squeezed his fingers and let go. "There was need. I don't begrudge anyone the opportunity to voice his opinions."

"But those opinions need to be informed."

"And they will be. Eventually."

. . .

. . .

_That Night_

Supper was only a memory. The sun had found its berth an hour gone. Elsa and Anna sat together in the library under the glow of a pair of lanterns. The younger girl had her head in her sister's lap, lying quietly for once and listening while Elsa read from a book of old legends, and played subtly with her red locks.

"… 'So Loki and Logi started at each end of the long trough full of meat, and ate their way toward the middle. Wotan and Surtr stood at the center mark, facing each other over the trough. They would judge the winner.

'For a night and a day without pausing the giant and the god ate, and finally came within sight of each other. Over the last hour of the contest they seemed equally matched, and truthfully did they arrive at their mutual goal at the same time.

'But while Loki had eaten all the meat, and licked the trencher clean, Logi, whose name means Fire, had consumed both the meat and the trough itself. He was judged the winner.

'Then Surtr laughed at Wotan. "So you see, All-Father: even the gods may not win at everything." And proud Wotan would have struck the giant, save that Frey intervened, staying his hand. "No, All-Father, the time is not yet."

"Elsa?"

The Queen paused in her reading. She hadn't been totally sure that Anna was still awake. "Yes, Dear One?"

Anna grinned at the endearment. "I love hearing you call me that." She cherished the closeness she and Elsa had developed over the course of only a week.

"And I love saying it. You've no idea. I never thought …"

Reaching up to give her hand a squeeze, Anna asked, "When that preacher guy handed you his Bible, what did you read?"

"Ah." She allowed herself a small smile. "A passage from the Sermon on the Mount."

Anna frowned a bit. She hadn't paid anything like as much attention to her liturgical lessons as Elsa had. "Jesus did that, right?"

"Yes. It was the first of His Major Discourses. It contains the meat of His philosophy."

The chaise squeaked a little as Anna turned onto her back so she could look at her sister's face. "That's where that 'meek' thing comes in, right?"

"That the meek will inherit the Earth? Yes."

"Master Shepherd was never very happy with my efforts. And he told me I wasn't meek enough to inherit a rock, much less the Earth."

Elsa had to laugh at that. "He had a point." She remembered their liturgy tutor as a rather joyless individual who seemed to live in the perpetual suspicion that someone, somewhere might be having fun … and it distressed him. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." She leaned over and dropped a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Wasn't there something in there somewhere about love?"

"He told us to love our enemies and to pray for those who persecute us."

Anna's solemn stare left Elsa becalmed. After a few breaths, the redhead stated, "Seems to me that's what you did today."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Oh, Anna, those men weren't my enemies!"

"They sure could have been. They were ready to be. They almost were."

"But then they weren't."

"Because you loved them."

"… Well … yes, I suppose, in a way."

"You love Arendelle. You've said so several times."

"So do you, as I believe you've mentioned."

Anna nodded. "That's what I mean." She raised a finger and 'beeped' Elsa's nose. "Best Queen Ever. Any other monarch would have tossed 'em all into the dungeon … or maybe even hanged 'em."

"That's an appalling thing to say!"

"I'm not wrong."

Elsa opened her mouth to object, but then thought it over and subsided. "Perhaps."

"But wasn't there something else about love there, too?"

"Can you give me a context?"

"Something about love always hopes."

"Oh!" The reference crystallized for her. "That's not from the Sermon. It's from Corinthians." She cleared her throat and brought the passage to mind. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"Yes! That's the one."

"I've always liked that passage."

"Yeah. It reminds me of you."

Elsa blushed, but didn't say anything.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That thing you built. The cathedral."

"Yes?"

"It was really pretty. _**Crazy**_ pretty. But you gave it to that church."

"That was not an accident."

Anna took the end of Elsa's braid and toyed with it. "I think you need something like that for you."

"… For me?"

"For yourself. A place where you can be … _alone_ … without being _lonely_."

"What … what do you mean?"

"I know this is really new and different for you, and I think you're doing totally great at it, but I have noticed how tense you get around crowds."

Elsa's lower lip got the benefit of her attention while that idea bounced around in her head.

"All I'm sayin' is that you probably ought to have some place you can … withdraw to. Somewhere that you can just enjoy … you know, far enough away from everyone that you don't have to worry about your ice escaping. Somewhere that you can be YOU without any reservations. Somewhere that you can take all your magic, wad it up in a big ball, and just let it all out."

Blue eyes stared into Anna's for a good bit longer than the younger girl was comfortable with. "Just let it go?"

"Yep. I know you cut loose pretty good today, but think about what it would be like to be so far out that there wasn't even the remotest chance of someone getting hurt."

"Far out? You don't mean outside our borders, do you?"

"Huh. That hadn't occurred to me." She shook her head. "No, I was thinking more like one of the mountains that just about choke this area. Specifically, North Mountain."

The Queen considered that for a moment. "Very well. Why the North Mountain?"

Fingers got ticked off. "We can get to it in half a day. You can see it from Arendelle … the higher points of town and castle, anyway. It's above the permafrost line, so it'll never get warm enough to melt it, even if something happens to un-magic the ice. It's not a volcano. And I bet you could see some of Arendelle from there."

The more she considered the idea, the better Elsa liked it. "I think you may be onto something."

"And you can make it as big and lavish as you want. Does that sound … _**fun**_ to you?"

"… Yes. Yes, it really does." She gripped Anna's hands, a glorious smile transforming her face. "Anna, I want to do that … soon. Like in the next day or two. Oh, my! The things I could do!"

The younger girl grinned again. "Okay, now that that's settled, I have one more question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

. . .

. . .

_**End Note: And we have arrived.**_

_**This, yes, is the end of THIS part of their story. However, my Muse and I have fallen completely in love with this incarnation of Elsa, and more of the story needs to be told. So there will be sequels.**_

_**First, though, I have to finish "Meltdown". That one is totally chewing on my butt.**_

_**Please review. I am deeply interested in your thoughts on this little excursion.**_


End file.
